Wspomnienie
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: Wiemy już, że na świecie istnieją też te dobre czarownice. A co się z nimi dzieje, gdy umierają? Spowiedź Miny.


Witaj, młoda wiedźmo. Nazywam się Mina i jestem Twoją przewodniczką i opiekunką do czasu Twego odejścia. Proszę, nie rozglądaj się tak, tu nic nie ma. To tylko miejsce, w którym czekamy na nowe ciała, by powrócić na naszą planetę. No cóż, przynajmniej te z nas, które nie zmarły z ręki łowcy czarownic. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego ich ręce nas unicestwiają. Na zawsze. I odpowiadając na niezadane jeszcze pytanie – nie, ja zginęłam za łowcę czarownic, a nie z jego ręki. Hanzel. Miał na imię Hanzel.

Ale zanim, pozwól, siostro, że zapytam. Wyglądasz niezwykle ludzko, nie jesteś czarną wiedźmą, prawda? Cóż, co za ulga. Wybacz me niegrzeczne pytanie, jednak one potrafią nam tutaj sporo namieszać. Niestety. No uśmiechnij się, tutaj już nic nie boli. Po pewnym czasie nawet tęsknota zniknie, a wtedy będziesz mogła wrócić na ziemię. Bo ty też kochałaś, prawda?

Więc na pewno mnie rozumiesz... Musiałam mu pomóc. Naprawdę musiałam. Nawet za cenę mego życia. Czy on mnie kochał? Nie, raczej nie. Byłam dla niego ważna – wiem o tym, ale mnie nie kochał. Wiedziałam to już wtedy. Jaki był? Nieporadny, to chyba najlepsze słowo. Od początku do... Ach, nie. Nie do końca. On po prostu nie potrafił porozumiewać się z kobietami. Owszem, dogadywał się z siostrą, ale i tak najlepiej szło mu z tym Benem. A i to dopiero po tym, jak już go zaakceptował. Przypałętał się do nich. Wielki fan... Był taki szczęśliwy z powodu każdego słowa mego ukochanego. Co z nim? Nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że po mojej śmierci mogli być razem. W sumie nie zdziwiłabym się... Zbytnio.

Mmm? Jak to się stało, że byliśmy razem? Tak naprawdę to sama nie wiem. W sumie to zainteresowałam się nim, gdy szeryf próbował spalić mnie na stosie oskarżając o bycie czarną wiedźmą. Hanzel i jego siostra – Gretel – mnie uratowali. Mój ukochany oznajmij całemu miastu, że to nieprawda. Że wiedźmy nie mogą ukryć oznak swego zepsucia. Sam nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił... Słucham? Nie, nie myśl sobie, że był przy tym delikatny. Raczej skuteczny. Gdy spojrzałam w jego oczy... Tak szczere, ostrożne i lekko nieśmiałe. Nie, nie były to oczy człowieka, który mną gardzi. Raczej człowieka, który wie, że robi coś dobrego dla ludzi. Coś mnie w nich urzekło. Sama nie wiem co, po prostu. Jego głos, gdy ogłosił w miasteczku, że nie jestem niewinna dopełnił tego uroku. Oschły, a jednocześnie dający poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Oj, nie patrz tak na mnie, też się wtedy bałam. Wiedźmy porwały jedenaście dzieci. Tak, dobrze słyszałaś, aż jedenaście. Równie dobrze mogły dowiedzieć się o moim istnieniu, a wtedy nigdzie nie byłabym bezpieczna.

Później wielokrotnie zastanawiałam się, czy nie zwariowałam. Szczególnie w ten dzień, gdy dowiedziałam się o jego cukrzycy. To chyba oczywiste, że zaproponowałam pomoc. Tak samo jak oczywiste było to, że ją odrzucił. W końcu co na taką chorobę mogła zwykła kobieta? A nawet znachorka? Szok czekał mnie dopiero później. Wyobraź sobie, że na mój komplement, dotyczący jego oczu – nawiasem mówiąc, naprawdę ładne miał te oczy) – odpowiedział, cytuję: „A ty masz... Eee... masz moją dynię". Ty się śmiejesz, a ja tam nie wiedziałam, śmiać się, płakać, czy od razu rzucać do jeziorka? Nawet nie wiesz jak smutne to było. Tak, teraz też się zastanawiam dlaczego mnie to wtedy nie odrzuciło. Chyba stwierdziłam, że będzie zabawnie. Co by nie mówić – było.

No co to za zdziwienie? Jestem martwa, wiele rzeczy mnie teraz bawi. W końcu lepszy śmiech niż rozpaczanie. Och, nie... Rozpacz nie przystoi nam – czarownicom. Każda kobieta musi być silna w tym męskim świecie. A już szczególnie my. Czarownice – obojętnie białe, czy czarne – muszą być silniejsze. W końcu czyha na nas więcej zagrożeń. Musimy być gotowe śmiać się i rzucać klątwy nawet na stosie. Cóż, w naszym wypadku tylko się śmiać. Nie możemy płakać. Nie możemy krzyczeć. Musimy być silne. Pamiętaj o tym w następnym wcieleniu, maleńka. Musimy być silne.

Hmm? Pytasz co było dalej? Niby nic niezwykłego – spotkanie w lesie. Tylko okoliczności... Hanzel wisiał na drzewie. Piękny widok. Trzeba było przyznać, że czarne wiedźmy się postarały. Tak, to było w dzień po ataku trzech z nich na wioskę. Zabrali kolejne dziecko – dziewczynkę. To było straszne – wszędzie latały iskry i czary. Ale wracając... Hanzel. Oczywiście, że nie zgodził się na moją pomoc. Cóż za uparty człowiek. Poprosił tylko o wskazanie drogi do miasta. Cóż robić? Wskazałam. I tylko jedno mnie zastanawiało – jak on chciał upolować te czarownice, skoro nie zna nawet terenu? Nawet gdyby one też go nie znały – byle jaki kijek i już są po za jego zasięgiem. Wtedy też spadł przerywając moje myśli. Jasne, że go opatrzyłam. Więcej, uwiodłam go tego dnia. Och, nie. Jasne, że nie ułatwiał mi tego. To byłoby zbyt piękne.

Tak, tak. Będę dobrą czarownicą. Opowiem. Nie chichocz tak. To nie jest... No dobra, było. W lesie było takie małe jeziorko. Tak, tak... Zgadłaś – przelewitowałam go tam, by go ocucić i uleczyć tych kilka siniaków, które nabył spadając prawie na moją głowę. Ale cyrk się zaczął jak już się ocknął. Nawet nie wiesz jak się namęczyłam, by wsadzić go do tej wody. Tak... To było straszne. Wydaje mi się, że się bał, choć to uczucie przecież nie przystoi wielkiemu łowcy czarownic, prawda? Musiałam mu obiecać, że wejdę tam razem z nim. Co zresztą absolutnie pokrywało się z moimi chęciami. Był prawiczkiem. Zorientowałam się, gdy zarumienił się i odwrócił, gdy zdejmowałam sukienkę. Byłam to mocno zaskoczona. Przecież on miał około dwudziestu lat. W sumie dalej ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Ale wbrew pozorom nie było tak źle. Nawet mogę powiedzieć, że był całkiem dobry. Po tej chwilowej... Nazwijmy ten rumieniec niedyspozycją, dobrze? Więc po tej chwilowej niedyspozycji naprawdę wziął mnie w obroty. I to jak.

Och, początek był straszny – opowiadał co się działo jak ostatnio był w takim jeziorku. Tak, dokładnie. W takim momencie opowiadał mi o tym jak zabił z siostrą wodną wiedźmę. Oczywiste nie pozwoliłam mu długo gadać i zepsuć całego nastroju. Podpłynęłam do niego i delikatnie przytknęłam palec do jego ust. Ach, to zaskoczenie w jego oczach... Wyszeptałam mu tylko, że za dużo mówi, po czym rozchyliłam tym palcem jego usta i zaraz zamknęłam je swoimi. To było... elektryzujące. Jego usta drgnęły, jakby niepewne co powinny robić, po czym uchyliły się wypuszczając język, który zaraz zdominował pocałunek. Objął mnie silnymi ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie. Nogi same mi się rozchyliły i oplotły go w pasie.

Oho... Uśmiechasz się ironicznie. Wiem o czym myślisz. Ale o dziwo to nie było tak, że nabił mnie na siebie i brał. Wręcz przeciwnie. On uniósł mnie lekko i zaczął całować i pieścić mą szyję. Jednocześnie szerokimi dłońmi ugniatał moje pośladki. Cóż, sama przyznaj, że ta inicjatywa jest dość odważna jak na... cytując jeden z utworów bardów z przyszłości, „tego co pierwszy raz". Później też mnie pozytywnie zaskakiwał. Uniósł mnie jeszcze trochę do góry i gdy moje piersi były już tylko na wpół zanurzone w wodzie nachylił się lekko i zaczął je całować, lizać i podgryzać. Szczególną uwagę zwrócił na moje sutki, które ugryzł dostatecznie mocno, by w normalnych okolicznościach wyrwać z mego gardła jęk bólu. Wtedy jednak wyrwał jęk zupełnie innego rodzaju. W tym samym czasie jego palce zaczęły drażnić moje drugie wejście. Och, rumienię się na samo wspomnienie tego cudownego dotyku. Przez tyle lat nawet nie myślałam, że to miejsce może być tak wrażliwe. Każde kolejne muśnięcie wyrywało ze mnie cichy jęk. To było wręcz zawstydzające. Pieścił mnie w ten sposób przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym przesunął palca do przodu.

Ha, rumienisz się. Czyżby to było dla ciebie zbyt wiele? Nie? Kontynuować? Jak sobie życzysz siostrzyczko.

Uniósł mnie jeszcze bardziej i położył na wodzie stając między moimi rozłożonymi udami. Dał mi tylko chwilkę wytchnienia, po której to rozchylił palcami moje idealnie ukrwione już wargi i musnął językiem moją nabrzmiałą clitoris. Gwałtowny wdech, wygięcie kręgosłupa... Podtopiłam się wtedy. Na szczęście Hanzel wyciągnął wtedy dłoń i podtrzymał mój kręgosłup, w ten sposób, bym miała głowę nad powierzchnią wody i powrócił do swego zajęcia. Och, moje ciało było już wtedy tak wrażliwe, że nawet najmniejsze poruszenie wody sprowadzał na mnie dreszcze. Musisz wiedzieć siostro, że zazwyczaj nie przeklinam, ale gdy wsunął we mnie język... Cóż, moja reakcja była raczej jak najbardziej zrozumiała. Czyż nie? Gdyby wtedy odszedł, chyba rzuciłabym na niego jakąś klątwę. Na szczęście nie musiałam. Opuścił mnie wprost na swoją męskość nabijając mnie do końca. To było... To było niesamowite uczucie wypełnienia. Minęło już tyle czasu, a ja dalej pamiętam i tęsknię za jego dotykiem. Tamtego dnia oplotłam go udami i zaczęłam poruszać się w nadanym przez niego rytmie, nabijając się na niego coraz mocniej. Po powrocie do miasteczka zdziwiłam się, że nikt nie słyszał moich krzyków i błagań. Daj nam Panie takich prawiczków.

Wiesz, co się mówi? „Jeśli chcesz przywiązać do siebie mężczyznę, odbierz mu dziewictwo". Dość szybko przekonałam się, że wtedy sama się przywiązujesz do tego mężczyzny. Wyobraź sobie, że byłam dość głupia, by ujawnić mu kim jestem. No dobra, są okoliczności łagodzące – gdyby nie moja interwencja rana zadana przez tę sukę Muriel pewnie by go zabiła. Cóż, wyleczyłam go po to, by w jego oczach zobaczyć odbicie jego słów „dobra czarownica, to martwa czarownica". Na szczęście po tym jak już wysłuchał moich argumentów i po raz kolejny mnie sprawdził w tych niebieskich tęczówkach błysnęło zrozumienie. Choć i tak wtedy na pierwszym miejscu była jego siostra. Jak zawsze. Tak, to coś w moim głosie to jest zazdrość. Nie obchodziły go ani porwane dzieci, ani wiedźmy. Jego priorytetem była Gretel.

Poprosił mnie wtedy o pomoc. No nie patrz tak na mnie, zakochana byłam. Oczywiście, że mu jej udzieliłam. Znalazłam zaklęcie, dzięki któremu jego broń stała się odporna na magię czarnych wiedźm. Wystarczyło przygotować odpowiedni eliksir i pobłogosławić nim broń. Fakt, nie był on prosty, ale dałam radę.

Gdy eliksir był już gotowy nadjechała jego broń. Cały wóz. Tak, dokładnie. Cały ogromny wóz. Jak wyjeżdżaliśmy z miasta (konno!), miałam już tylko jedno pytanie – gdzie do cholery ten człowiek schował tę broń?! Szczególnie to działko. Jakie działko? Takie wielkie bydle, wysokości metra i lufie o promieniu jakichś dwudziestu centymetrów. Taa... To była moja broń podczas walki z czarownicami. W sumie ta walka... Jedyne co z niej pamiętam to, to, że strzelałam z tego działka, a później biegłam z mym ukochanym za Muriel do jakiejś chatki. Co to było? No oczywiście, że ta słynna chatka z piernika. Później już walczyłam z Muriel. Tak, dobrze zrozumiałaś – stanęłam do walki z czarną arcywiedźmą. Teraz wiem, że to była głupota, wtedy – liczyło się tylko to, jak mu pomóc. Rzuciła czymś we mnie i upadłam. Ostatnie co widziałam przed śmiercią to zatroskane spojrzenie Hanzela.

Każda z nas robi głupie rzeczy. Czasem bardziej, czasem mniej. A teraz wybacz siostrzyczko, ale te wspomnienia są ciut bolesne. Opuszczę cię teraz. Dobranoc, siostro.


End file.
